Seeing Double
by Giselle Stones
Summary: About: two female chipmunk twins.
1. Meet Courtney and Veronica

Seeing Double

In the heart of Mount Hood Forest, a family of chipmunks lived up in an old oak tree – that, lived their for almost 500 years. There was Alison, Alice, Jacob, Courtney and Veronica. They have had fun, over the years. But, when a strike of thunder and a bolt of lighting hit the tree – killing 2/5 chipmunks in the tree. The only ones that, survived were Alice, Courtney and Veronica.

The only way to save the girls from another disaster is to separate them. One to England and the other to France.

"Everyday is my hope for bring them back together. I can't rely on any other chipmunk in my village to take care of them. So, I write to whom they might end up with." writes Alice.

* * *

Five years later, Courtney was in England and Veronica was in France doing what they like doing, singing. Courtney sang in front of Welsh Soul Diva, Katherine Jenkins. Katherine took on Courtney has her own child – Like, she wasn't a chipmunk but, a human.

But, she wasn't alone, she sang with her girls. They were called 'The Brit Angels'.

And Veronica gotten pick up by French-American R&B Diva, Violetta Stones. Making her a star along with, two Spanish chipmunks – Destinee 'Bufanda' Smiths and Lucky Smiths. Although, Veronica lost all her memories of her past. She can sing like, no one ever seen a chipmunk can do before.

In England, Courtney was in College for chipmunks. She meets Alvin and the Chipmunks. She pretended she didn't liked Theodore.

"What would Theodorkticus do? Cry to his mummy." laughed Jesica Lewis.

"Yea! The little fat dork can't mess with us." said Courtney.

"Girls cut it," said Alvin. "But, I'd use that, on my brother."

"What?" replied Theodore, leaning forward to towards, the white board.

"Not you, Simon." answered Alvin.

"Oh! Ok!" smiled Theodore.

As the days go by. She thought that, her pretensions will over power her. But, she managed to let it fear her. She went to the Teacher's Lounge, to talk to his brothers. But, she was surprised when, he was there.

"Hey! Can I talk to you in private?" asked Courtney.

"Alvin! Let's go get chips." said Simon, dragging Alvin to the hallways.

"Yea! Sure," mumbles Theodore "Wa, what to do you want to talk about us?"

"Erm! Us." said Courtney, rubbing her feet on the carpet.


	2. Dave Meets Courtney

As Theodore and Courtney talked about there lives. The Chipettes and La Rosa Sinoritas were talking about who's, going to start the concert for Hotel Le Rounge.

"I think we should've start the show." examined Brittney.  
"Everyone knows, the La Rosa Sinoritas in France. But, you girls are international and we're just national stars." noted Veronica.  
Eleanor circled the room with her eyes.  
"Jeanette!" said Brittney. "Any news from the boys. Yet!"  
"No! Brittney," replied Jeanette, lightly. "I've tried to contact them meaning, no news from the munks. Yet!"  
Eleanor cries in her head to hide to pain that, Theodore created.

How will Theodore fix things? -- in other words, what will change the world for him?  
The answer to that, is the future can tell. But, you can't dream the future for this people. This reason that brought these different people apart. It can also bring them together. (What 'em I talking about?), Only a miracle can bring them back together.

That, miracle started on a Tuesday. Like, that saying -- Miracles happen on a Tuesday. When Theodore asked Courtney to...

"Courtney?" smiled Theodore.  
"Yes!" dazed Courtney.  
"Want to um, come with us over to California?" asked Theodore, heavily.  
"I don't know, Theo. Erm! I have to ask Katherine about it." breaks Courtney.  
"She would say, 'Yes! Be yourself and spread your wings'." agreed Katherine's Agent.  
"That means yes, girl." whispered Angel Lewis.  
"Erm! Yes, I'll come with you" said Courtney, independently.  
"Ok! Let's get ready!" cheered Alvin.  
"Now, boys. It might mean no. But, it's collage road trip." smiled Megan.  
"Maggie, couz. It's a Hollywood bash." noted Simon.  
"I know. Siy, just chillax munk." teened Megan.

A few weeks pasted, the Chipmunks and Courtney has gotten over their Jet Lag. Dave went to send Megan off to collage and he said...

"Boys be good." shouted Dave.  
"Huh?!?" whispered Courtney.  
"Boys" said Dave, looking like his about to shout Alvin's name.

So, Dave walked pass the garbage hill, over the sticky mountain and, over Chipmunk forest to find a female Chipmunk on the sofa with the television on and she was watching the Wizards vs Werewolves episode.

"Oh! Hello." said Dave, politely.  
"Brother!" shouted Megan, from the car.  
"Later!" shouted Dave, lightly.  
"Hi! I'm Courtney Jenkins" introduced Courtney.

Alvin wakes up and said, "Dave, Dave, Dave."  
"What?" asked Dave.  
"Nothing." answered Alvin.  
"ALLLVVVIIIN!" screamed Dave.

"Theodore." said Megan. "THEOOODDORRE!"  
"Simon, is Maggie. Mad at me" saddens Theodore.  
"No! Theo, she wants you to come and talk to her." peaced out Simon.

Alvin ran to Courtney and hid behind her. Dave picked up Courtney. She giggled. Meanwhile, Theodore ran outside and over to Megan. Simon followed to stop him from running.

"Now! Alvin. I just want to talk." asked Dave. "That, it is yours and your brother's responsibility to take care of this girl."  
"Hey! Your Dave Seville the writer of the song that, the Chipmunk sings." pointed out Courtney.  
"Yea! That's me." replied Dave.  
"I love the songs, It's Okay and Bring It On," said Courtney. "I would listen to it everyday. If I can."

"On second thought, Megan has her car with her. So, she can drop off the Chipettes. When, they come back with your other cousin, Vienice." noted Dave.  
"Did just you say the Chipettes?" asked Courtney.  
"Yes! He did. Beautiful." winked Alvin.  
"Oh! Shut up, Alvin." pounced Courtney.

"Ok! Theodore, I'll always be your sister. But, I can't. If I was born your aunt." smiled Megan.  
"Maggie, please. Stay." cried Theodore.  
"Theodore, brother. It's no use." told Simon.  
"Theo, he's right. I'm off to collage and my own life. But, I'll come an visit." says Megan.  
Theodore ran to the house cring.  
"Megs, bye. He'd understand this. He's old enough to," said Simon, thinking of Theodore. "Actually, it's better off. If you went to collage now."  
"You think so," said Megan. "Bye Simon! Thanks for everything."

Megan hoped into her car and drove off to collage. But, at the next day. Inside the Seville place. Theodore stayed up the night on the window plane. Looking out at the road and sceneries. The beautiful star sparkles the night, day by day. The moon light shines the scene like, a grammy. The stars twinkle like, flash lights signaling S.O.S. But, no one can blame a person with a broken heart. Courtney woke up get something to eat.

"Megan, please come back. Please." prayed Theodore, over and over again.  
"Cheese Balls?" huhhed Courtney. "Yuk!"


	3. The Chipettes asks Veronica

Courtney heard Theodore's prayers and ran to the window sill. To look at the night's romantic skies.

"Theo, praying for something or someone to come back. Won't do it. I prayed for my family to find me. I lost a baby sister and my dad in an accident." sighs Courtney.  
"Really?" asks Theodore.  
Courtney nods.  
"I'm so sorry." pleeded Theodore.  
"Want anything to eat?" asks Courtney.  
"Where have you been all my life?" asks Theodore.  
Courtney giggles.

Here's what she actually said to Theodore.  
Courtney sees Theodore at the window sill. She goes over to him. Courtney sighs. Theodore looks at Courtney.

"Theodore, are you ok?" asked Courtney  
Theodore said nothing to hide his sadness. She then, jumped down walked all the way to the door, looked back and...  
"Courtney, want to go to our school as a transfer student." pleeded Theodore.  
"That would be cool!" smiled Courtney.

In Paris, everything seems different.  
"Ronnie, we did great." said Bufanda.  
"Bu, we did..." said Veronica, excitedly. "Awesome."

"Hey! Ronnie. Want to come over with us to Malibu?" asked Brittney.

"Uhm! I don't know, Brittney." answered Veronica. "Girls, what do you think? And you Sophie."

"My sister will go, bleeping over this," explained Sophie. "But, as your manger. Go ahead Veronica."

"Go! Ronnie Go!" told Lucky.

"I'll go with you guys." smiled Veronica.

"Ok! Then, pack your things and let's go, go, go." said Jeanette, happily.

Over in California, the Chipmunks and Courtney were both in school. When, the school ended. A mob of Chipmunk fans came run to them and screaming like crazy.

"Simon, Simon, Simon." screamed a Simon Fan.

"Theodore, Theodore, Theodore." screamed a Theodore Fan.

"Alvin, Alvin. We love you." screamed a mob of Alvin Fans.

"Wow! This is crazy, boys." said Courtney.

"What? Courtney. I can't hear you from these screaming fans." replied Alvin.

"Your impossible, Alvin." told Courtney.


End file.
